


Back ally (with allies)

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wonderful, fucked up dysfunction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back ally (with allies)

Hibari Kyouya is all teeth, hard edges, hot need and violence when they come together, and Yamamoto Takeshi has, over the years, learned how to stand his ground and ride it out in order to take on the minimal amount of damage that Hibari needed to do before he allowed himself to be fucked by his lover of choice. Yamamoto has also learned that he did not have to hold back – in fact, he _shouldn’t_ hold back, because Hibari had no intentions of doing him the same favor. Hence, the Rain Guardian responded with a blow for each blow, a bite for each bite, a kiss for each kiss. That violence only serves to excite Hibari further works to his advantage.

 

Typical to his nature as the Cloud Guardian, Hibari does not like turning his back on enemies and on lovers alike – hence, during the act itself, he is above Yamamoto at all times, riding the other boy with the latter’s dick fully sheathed inside of him. He turns his face to keep Yamamoto from kissing his mouth; his nails scratch Yamamoto’s back when he finally cums. It is only after they are a tangled mess of limbs and sweat-soaked sheets that the pair press together, with Yamamoto settling himself against the contours of Hibari’s body. It is only in sleep that the short-haired boy lets anyone get that close to him.

 

When he wakes up the following morning to an empty bed and an open window, Yamamoto is not surprised in the least – he carries on as usual, changing the sheets and doing all of his usual morning rituals before heading off to school. He meets up with Gokudera outside of the gates of the Sawada residence. The silver-haired boy raises an eyebrow at him, makes an off-hand jab about his appearance (“You’ve got that pervy face on again, freak”). Yamamoto merely laughs, ruffles his hair, and dodges when Gokudera takes a swing at him.

 

Hibari is in the corridor that Yamamoto passes in the company of his two friends; he is leaning against the wall with the coat of the Disciplinary Committee over his shoulders, arms folded across his chest, watching the world turn around him with languid eyes. They do not speak, do not send so much as a glance in each other’s direction. They are done with each other for the moment, and until the need hits again they’re both fine with acting like total strangers.


End file.
